Running From The Wolf
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: "Run!" He snapped. I hesitated for only a second before I took off running from the house. I couldn't hear his pursuit, but I knew he was right behind me, driven by the Full Moon. I was prey to Derek Hale, prey he intended to catch. Derek/OC
1. Making friends

I groaned as I slumped backwards against the covered floor, the paint roller finally falling out of my hands. pink paint decorated all of the walls of my new bedroom; in my new house; in a new town.

My name's Juniper, people normally call me June though. Juniper Lillian Ridge would be my full name, seventeen years of age, average Highschool student who had to pick up and move for her Junior year. You know, the usual reasons, parents got offered a better job in some town you had never heard of until you were told you had to move. In my case, said town was Beacon Hills, California.

"You done already?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my mothers voice from the doorway, I craned my neck to see her from my position on the floor.

"Yeah, I wanted to get finished before dinner." She nodded her head as she continued to examine my paint job. Probably looking for any mistakes, but I had checked, and double checked knowing she'd do this. Once she was satisfied she turned her gaze back onto me.

"At least your more motivated then your brother and sister." She shook her head lightly, obviously in annoyance of my siblings before she continued on. "You should get cleaned up for dinner. We ordered pizza." I nodded my head and watched as she walked back down the hallway and down the stairs. I slowly got up from my comfy spot on the floor and headed into the bathroom connected to my bedroom.

How I got the master bedroom you ask? Well my parents turned the den in the basement into their own room, and my brother and sister got the bedrooms up here with me. Kaylee got the room closest to mine, and Lucas got the one closest to the stairs, they shared the bathroom across the hall. Mom felt it was important, seeing as how I was a young woman, that I would get my own bedroom and bathroom seeing as how I needed privacy. I didn't complain.

Once I got into the bathroom, I made sure I shut and locked the door before turning to asses how much paint I had gotten on myself. Surprisingly my fair white skin only had a few pink smudges here and there. I turned my head side to side and tilted it a bit to make sure none of it had gotten into my flaming red hair that was currently pulled into a messy bun to not get into my face more so then needed. Once I was satisfied, I pulled the hair ties out of it and let my hair fall into it's naturally slightly wavy position. My hair was long, going down to the middle of my back. My bangs fell just above my forest green eyes framed by thick lashes.

I was a small girl, not intimidating in the slightest, especially compared to the rest of my family. I had gotten my mothers stature. Being only about five foot one in height with a very small, slender frame, my hips were small, only curving enough to show I was part of the female gender. My bust was a little larger then was to be expected for my size, but still not all that impressive which irked me, but considering my size, I guess it couldn't be helped. According to guys I guess they'd be at least a 'handful', not like any of them had got the chance though. I felt my pink lips turn into a frown as I finally turned away from the mirror.

I had to hurry up or my mother would come looking for me again. I stripped down and took a quick shower, thankful I had unpacked my bathroom all ready and set a spare set of clothes out for the night. Once I was sure I had scrubbed all the paint from my body and got ready for the morning I hopped out. I dried off quickly, wringing out my hair the best I could before I got dressed into some sweats and a tank top. I brushed my hair before heading downstairs.

"Nice of you to join us." My father said seeing as how everyone was already eating at the table.

"Sorry, took longer then I thought to get all that paint off of me." My mother nodded as my siblings continued to shovel food into their mouths, not acknowledging my existence in the slightest. Which was fine by me, Lucas and I didn't get along a lot. And Kaylee and me hadn't been talking lately. Kaylee and Lucas were both fifteen, they're what you call fraternal twins. Lucas got Dad's looks, brown hair, brown eyes. While Kaylee got the same looks Mom and I had. Bright, flaming red hair, and intense green eyes.

Lucas and Kaylee were actually really close, and very big trouble makers, I had gotten a scar on my right thigh from when Lucas decided he wanted to play with Dad's tools in the garage at our old house. Kaylee was normally sweeter to me though, because she liked when I'd do her hair for her, or some other girly thing like that.

"Juniper! Are you listening to me?" I glanced up quickly to my father, everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry, uhh.. tired." My father gazed at me for a moment longer before repeating his question I guessed he had asked earlier.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow? I inwardly groaned, I hadn't done well in school last year, and he knew it. It wasn't that I didn't know the material, I just never turned in my homework.

"Yeah, of course." I said before taking a bite out of my second slice of pizza. My Mother narrowed her eyes on me like she could taste the lie in the air before smiling at Lucas and telling him to eat slower. I sighed, it wasn't as if I didn't love my family, we had just been spending so much time together lately through the move that they were getting on my nerves lately. I needed to get out of this house! It was as if someone had answered my prayers when the doorbell rang. I glanced up quickly, my eyes meeting my Mother's. She was curious.

"Juniper, dear, could you get that?" I nodded my head and set down my pizza, rubbing the grease off of my hands onto my napkin before jogging to the door. I slowly opened it once I had actually got there and was surprised to see a pretty cute boy standing on our porch. He looked up at me with anxious brown eyes.

"Uhh, hi.." He trailed off for a moment.

"Hello?" I said a little unsure. He cleared his throat and outstretched a plate that had a bunch of chocolate chip cookies on it.

"My mom wanted me to welcome you guys into the neighborhood. Sorry if I'm bothering you guys, I know it's late and-" I cut him off.

"It's alright." I smiled at him. "I'm actually glad for the distraction." I glanced behind me, making sure no one else had gotten up from the table. I glanced back at him as I took the plate from him. "I'm Juniper Ridge." I smiled at him as I took in his appearance, he was taller then me, definitely some muscle to him as well, tan skin, kinda curly brown hair with adorable brown eyes to match. He was cute, but not really my type.

"Scott McCall." He smiled at me in return. I once again glanced behind me.

"I know this is gonna' sound really weird, but do you wanna' hang out?" I asked out of the blue as I turned towards him, he seemed surprised, his eyes mirroring said emotion. But he nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure. Uh.. now?" He asked glancing behind me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah give me a moment." I shut the door quietly and walked back into the dinning room.

"Who was that?" Mom question before seeing the plate in my hands, she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uhm, were welcomed into the neighborhood by the McCalls. Speaking of which, can I go hang out with him?"

"Him?" My father questioned in his protective, disapproving tone.

"Yeah, his name's Scott. And you did say you wanted me to make friends." I raised my eyebrows, daring him to take back those words. He tensed his jaw, but nodded his head, my mother smiled before standing up and grabbing the plate from my hands.

"Have fun dear." I nodded my head, dashing upstairs to grab a pull over hoodie which I quickly threw on along with a pair of fuzzy boots.

"Don't stay out too late, you have school tomorrow!" My Dad called from the dinning room.

"You know she will." Lucas mumbled into his soda. I opened the door, revealing a smiling Scott.

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded his head and I stepped out into the crisp, cool air.

"So where do you wanna' go?" He asked, a little uncomfortable. I didn't blame him, we didn't exactly know each other.

"Uhh.. anywhere, I don't really know any places." I said while rubbing my arms to get the chill off, considering my hair was still damp. He pulled out his phone, checking the time.

"Well, I have to meet up with my friend Stiles, do you want to come?" I nodded my head with a laugh.

"What kind of name is Stiles?" He looked at me amused.

"You get used to it." I nodded my head as he sent a quick text.

"He'll pick us up in a few minutes. We can wait at my house." I nodded my head as we walked down the road to his home. When we got inside, an older women was standing inside, obviously waiting for him, I assumed it was his mother. She looked up, and then her eyebrows shot to her hairline as she saw me come in behind Scott.

"Oh, hello, Scott, you brought a friend." She smiled warmly; came over and shook my hand.

"Hello, I'm Juniper Ridge, I just moved in. And I haven't tried your cookies yet, but they look delicious." She laughed and her eyes brightened.

"I'm Melissa McCall. Scott's Mom.. obviously." She laughed. "And between you and me, those cookies are store bought." I couldn't help but laugh once again, I seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

"My lips are sealed." She took a step back from me and glanced at Scott.

"So what are you two doing?" She gave him a look, I wasn't sure why, but he rolled his eyes.

"Were going to hang out with Stiles." Right on cue the door opened and in walked another boy. He had his brown hair shaved short, and he had beautiful eyes lined with dark lashes. He was taller then me also, he was lean, but my guess was that he was hiding muscle.

"Hello, Miss McCall, and Scott, and.. g-girl I don't know! Why is there a girl I don't know?"

"Hello boy with funny name." His eyebrows shot into his hairline as I spoke.

"Stiles is a great name," He defended. "I picked it myself." I must have had a confused expression on my face because he continued. "Trust me, my actual name, well let's just say I picked better, now, why is there a girl I don't know!" He asked Scott, he went to speak but I beat him to it.

"Girl you don't know, can hear you. And girl you don't knows name is Juniper Ridge. Most people call me June though." He nodded his head.

"You're the family that just moved here!" He concluded while pointing at me in a slightly dramatic way, I nodded my head.

"To my house then!" He exclaimed twirling his body around and exiting the house in a weird fashion.

"Is he always like that?" I spoke out loud. Scott's mom answered first.

"He's normally worse." I chuckled and followed Scott out of the house.

"It was nice to meet you, Juniper!" She called from the doorway, I turned my head and waved.

"Nice to meet you too!" I climbed into the back of the blue Jeep and sat behind Scott while Stiles drove. He looked a little hyper, kinda bouncing in his seat, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel to a beat only known in his head. Surprisingly none of it bothered me, it was refreshing compared to my slightly uptight parents.

"So where did you move from?" Scott asked as he turned his head to look at me.

"Arizona." I answered easily.

"It must be cold for you here." Stiles spoke while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Quite a bit. But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"You leave anyone behind?" Stiles asked with a mischievous grin on his face, Scott slapped his arm and mouthed something to him.

"You mean like a boyfriend?" I asked in a tone that questioned his intelligence. I hadn't meant for it to come off that cold, I just wasn't really lucky in the love department... ever.

"Or a girlfriend... I-I mean, I'm not saying you seem like a Les-Lesbian, I just, don't wanna' offend you if you're not stra-" I cut him off before he could ramble any further. Scott was hiding his head, as if trying to get out of the situation.

"No, I didn't leave anyone behind, except a few friends." I said a little louder then I would have, making sure he heard me over his rambling. He nodded his head, and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So how did you meet Scott?" He continued as we pulled into a driveway. We all climbed out of the car and headed to the door.

"He came over with a plate of cookies; I wanted out of the house, he was the perfect excuse." Stiles grinned and turned to Scott.

"Dude, she totally used you." He laughed.

"Shut up." Scott laughed while shaking his head. We all got into the house, the door shutting lightly behind us, the lights were on, but it looked like it was only us in the house.

"My Dad's the Sheriff, he's not home a lot." I nodded my head in understanding as we climbed the stairs and went into Stiles's room. Stiles took the computer chair, and me and Scott sat on the bed.

"So tell us more about you." Scott said as he answered a text.

"You guys have to talk too you know." I said with a smile. "Like, who you been texting all night?" He smiled and got this lovey look in his eye.

"Her name's Allison, she just moved here at the start of the year." I nodded my head, taking in the information.

"What about you Stiles, got a girl.. or.. a boy?" His face looked shocked and I couldn't help but crack up laughing at his expression. "Don't look at me like that! You asked the same question!" Scott was laughing into his hand.

"He likes a girl named Lydia." Scott managed to choke out.

"Aw... too bad." I gave Stiles a grin and he halfway choked, Scott's eyes widened. "Just kidding!" I said with a laugh.

"Don't tease like that!" Stiles said with a pout, I just smiled innocently at him.

"Tell me about this Lydia." I said while leaning back on his pillows, getting comfortable. I already felt so close to these guys, which was weird, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Oh, don't get him started..." Scott mumbled. I chuckled, but kept my eyes on Stiles. He grinned like a love-sick puppy. Much in the same way Scott did.

"She's the most popular girl in school, beautiful, incredibly smart, but acts stupid so people will like her-"

"Why haven't you gone for her?" I asked while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Scott slightly leaned over towards me.

"He's been in love with her since the third grade, but she's dating this really big jerk named Jackson." Stiles frowned and I found it to be contagious seeing as how my lips turned into a frown while I looked at him.

"That blows." I said easily. Stiles nodded, and then cleared his throat.

"You going to Beacon Hills high?" I nodded my head.

"Starting my Junior year late."

"Whoa! You're older then us!" Stiles exclaimed, Scott's eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at me as well.

"I am?" I questioned dumbly staring at the both of them. They nodded.

"We're sixteen." Scott said.

"Oh, I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago."

"You don't look seventeen." Stiles said eying me.

"I get that a lot, cause I'm so small, right?" They both nodded. We spent the next few hours getting to know each other, I told them about my family, they told me about theirs. They told me what to expect in school. We discussed hobbies, including my amazing Left 4 Dead skills, Stiles challenged me to a game as soon as possible, I took that challenge. Before I knew it, it was midnight.

"Shit!" I exclaimed getting off of Stiles's bed and throwing my shoes back on. I glanced up at him.

"Can you drive me home?"

"You got curfew?" He asked.

"Right now, yes. New school, new town. Protective parents." He nodded in understanding and grabbed his keys and we all headed to the car. He drove me home in record time, and I thanked him and hopped out of the car.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Stiles shouted out of the door, I turned around quickly and grinned, I didn't even have to think of the answer I wanted to give.

"Yeah!" He nodded and drove off, Scott waving from the window. I smiled and trudged up the porch. Opening the door as quietly as I could. The family was sleeping in the living room while the paint dried, so I knew it was useless to be quiet.

I glanced over, the lights were still on, but everyone was laying down still awake, obviously having some family time and watching a movie. Dad looked at me with his lips pursed, Mom just shook her head.

"Told you she'd be out late." Lucas pipped up. I stuck my tongue out at him in a very mature manner. Kaylee just rolled over in her sleep.

"Hurry and get ready for bed, and don't wake your sister." Mom whispered. I nodded my head, surprised they weren't more upset and took off my hoodie, grabbing my blankets folded in the corner before spreading them out on the floor. I slept comfortably that night, this town didn't seem so bad now that I wouldn't be facing it alone.

* * *

Well, here it is, the first chapter to my Derek Hale story. I know it's kinda boring, but I gotta' ease back into writing, I haven't been writing lately as most of you know. Not only have I been having some writers block, I've had a difficult and busy summer. It's also probably boring cause I can't just jump into the action, this is not a one shot, and like any good story, you gotta' build up to the good stuff. But anyway, rambling, sorry. I really hope you guys like this story. I'm really iffy about posting it up, I was gonna' wait until I had like a million chapters written, then slowly start to post them up. But I decided to give it a shot and see if you guys even like it. Which I REALLY hope you do.

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes as usual. I was really tired when I wrote this chapter, and I tried my best to fix it up a few minutes ago, but dinner made me tired too! Hahaha. Anyway, thank you to all of my loyal fans who have stuck by me and have been waiting for me to get out of my funk. I am working on updating all of my stories. I'm just having a little bit of a Teen Wolf addiction problem at the moment. I have also been challenged to write a Stiles story. So I'm going to be working on that as well because I love both Derek and Stiles! Anyway, I hope you all really enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! Read and Review!


	2. Captain Stiles

"Juniper! Get up! You're going to be late!" I slowly cracked my eyes open and peaked out from underneath my lashes.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"It doesn't matter what time it is, what matters is that if you don't get ready and start walking, you'll be late!" She snapped from somewhere above me. I groaned and curled tighter into my warm blanket.

"A friend is taking me to school, Mom." I said while closing my eyes again.

"Oh." She said after a moment. "I'll let you sleep a little longer then." I nodded without looking at her and proceeded to doze for a little while longer. When she awoke me again, she was much more pleasant this time. She even had a muffin waiting for me to eat for breakfast, I gratefully scarfed it down before finding some clothes to wear that didn't involve me digging through too many boxes.

I settled on a pair of ripped, faded blue jeans, a yellow 'call batman' t-shirt, and a pair of fuzzy tan boots. I kept my make up simple, cover up, mascara, some smokey eyeliner and some lip gloss. I ended up slipping on a hoodie after looking outside. After that I slipped in yellow and black feather earrings and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I was good to go.

I grabbed my cellphone and sent Stiles a text while I went to sit on the porch steps. Lucas and Kaylee had left a while ago to start walking to school since Mom and Dad didn't have time to drive any of us today. Which was fine by me seeing as how Stiles had offered. I heard a car pull up and saw a smiling Stiles waving from the drivers side.

It was much warmer in the Jeap then it was outside, and for that I was thankful, even with the hoodie I was still a bit chilly, but it was refreshing and was just what I needed to wake up.

"Well don't you look spiffy for your first day of school." Stiles teased. I laughed.

"One of us has to look good." I said easily, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. He faked his hurt, his lips turning into a pout as he glanced at me.

"That hurts, June, that hurts." I smiled and scoffed at him, blowing away his concerns with a wave of my hand.

"So, on a less dramatic note.. seeing as how I'm starting the school year a few weeks late, do you think the teachers are gonna' go easy on me?" I worried my lip between my teeth. Stiles didn't miss a beat.

"Not a chance." I groaned and slumped against the door. "You don't like school, do you?"

"Not really, it's not like I don't know the material, I just.. don't like doing the work." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, you'll be in the same boat with me and Scott then." He said with a what I guessed was supposed to be a comforting smile.

"Ahoy, Captain!" I said pointing to the school we were nearing. He laughed and I smiled.

"I get to be Captain?" He said excitedly as he parked. I got out of the car and met him on the drivers side.

"Yep, I have a feeling you've been leading the poor school average for a while." I winked at him when he scoffed.

"Way longer then a while dearest June, don't insult me." I smiled and linked arms with him as he lead us into the school. I noticed we were getting a lot of glances, I wasn't sure if it was because I wa new, or if it was because I was on Stile's arm. Either, way, I didn't care, he was my friend, I was going to treat him how I wanted to treat him, regardless of what any one else said.

We caught sight of Scott soon enough, standing next to a taller then me Brunette who looked nice enough. We made our way through the crowds until we managed to get to them.

"Juniper, I see you made it okay with Stiles." He laughed.

"Yeah, we only hit one pedestrian on the way here, I'm way impressed." I teased glancing at Stiles.

"It's your fault I ran that red light." He said in a perfectly serious tone. The girl, which I guessed to be Allison from the conversation last night kept glancing back and forth between all of us.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Juniper Ridge. I just moved here." She smiled back.

"I'm Allison Argent."

"Scott told me about you." I said while glancing at Scott, he looked a little nervous.

"He did?" She smiled and glanced at him under her thick eyelashes, he nodded his head as did Stiles and I. I saw a strawberry blonde girl heading our way and she instantly zoned in on me and narrowed her eyes. Allison saw where I was looking as did Stiles.

"L-Lydia!" He said quickly when she stood next to Allison.

"Who are you?" She asked instantly to the point.

"Juniper Ridge. You?" I already knew who she was, but I wasn't about to throw Stiles under the bus for talking about her last night.

"Lydia Martin. You just moved here?" I nodded my head, and she pursed her lips eying me from head to toe. "Love your earrings." She concluded, which I guess was in approval. Allison smiled and Stiles and Scott let out a breath.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but you, little lady, need to get your schedule." I glanced up at Stiles and nodded my head.

"I suppose your right." I said in defeat. Allison looked at our joined arms and raised an eyebrow, Lydia's expression mirrored hers.

"Are you two dating?" Lydia asked first. Stiles's eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up instantly.

"Wh-what? Uh, of course not!" He turned to me with wider eyes now. "Not that you're not an attractive girl, I j-just mean that you know-" I held up a hand and he immediately stopped.

"Stiles. Breathe." He breathed in instantly and calmed down. I turned to Lydia with a sad smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"No, we're just friends. He likes someone else. Broke my heart this one." Stiles sputtered, as did Scott. Lydia hummed and glanced at Stiles for a second. "Well, like he said, Schedule n' all that. It was nice meeting both of you!" I called as I dragged Stiles away in a direction I hoped was towards the office. Once we were out of earshot, Stiles seemed to have got his self back together.

"Why'd you say that?" He asked finally, his voice curious and low.

"I'm gonna' help you win her over." I said easily. He gazed at me with confusion plastered all over his face as he directed us in the proper direction.

"Why, you just met me?" I smiled and glanced down.

"I consider you and Scott very good friends already, and I like my friends happy. She makes you happy. Plus, you said that Jackson guy was a jerk right? Well, then he doesn't deserve her." He let out a breath and whistled lightly.

"I like you." he concluded. I just grinned.

Getting my schedule and locker combination was easy enough. Once I had gotten everything I didn't want put away, Stiles directed me to my first class. And just as easily as that, the first half of the day passed quickly. I walked out of my class, heading to the lunch room, only to be intercepted by Stiles.

"Yes! Same lunch period!" He said excitedly. I was quite excited to see him, I immediately hugged into his side.

"Ah! Someone I know!" I concluded into his shirt, he laughed and nudged me of.

"You're going to make my man-rep go down with all the hugging." He said as we walked into the lunchroom. I snorted and he looked offended. After getting our lunch we went to a table were Scott and Allison were already seated.

"Good classes?" Scott asked seeing the smile on my face. I sat down across from him and next to Stiles. My smile instantly dropped.

"No." I said with a glare, his eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry. You just looked so happy." I chuckled.

"Just cause I have lunch with you guys." Allison smiled at me as a bunch other people sat down around us. I raised my eyebrow.

"Who's she?" I heard a boy ask, I glanced over to see a boy sitting next to Lydia.

"Juniper Ridge." I answered for Lydia.

"She just moved here." Lydia said after me. He eyed me, saw who I was sitting next to and tensed a bit.

"Jackson Whittemore." I nodded my head and turned back towards the others.

"So, Juniper. What are you doing after school?" Allison asked.

"Setting up my room, the paint should be dry by now." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Sounds boring." Lydia concluded before engaging Jackson in a conversation he didn't look like he cared about.

"Do you need help?" Scott asked nicely. I smiled.

"Would you mind?" I asked sheepishly. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool, me and Stiles can come over after school." I glanced at Stiles to make sure he was okay with it, he took a bite of his food while nodding his head.

"Awesome!" I said while taking a sip of my drink.

The rest of school too passed in a blur, like I said, me and school didn't really go hand in hand all too well. Soon enough I was throwing my stuff and myself into Stiles's Jeep as he drove to my house. Scott was going to meet us there on his bike. Amazingly enough. Scott beat us there. I narrowed my eyes as I got out of the car.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I said while eying him. Scott looked like he was guilty of something and Stiles interrupted.

"H-he knows a lot of short cuts!" He all but yelled out behind me as he jogged up to us. "How about that room, huh?" He chuckled nervously and I eyed them both before nodding my head.

"Yeah.. come on." I glanced at them both one more time before heading up the porch.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I unlocked the door. No one answered. "Lucas? Kaylee?" I tried again, still nothing. I shrugged and shut the door. "Looks like no ones home yet."

"You sure it's okay for us to be here?" Scott asked as he gazed around my house and the boxes piled around.

"Yep, trust me, it's fine." I led them upstairs and the first thing we did was take off the tape and take out the cover on the floor after making sure the paint was dry, which it was. We spent the next several hours setting up my room. They helped me with the bed frame, and the bed which we pushed into the middle of the room against the far wall. We put both nightstands on either side of the bed with my lamps. We hung the curtains, put my clothes away, I had to slap Stiles away from my bra and panties box, Scott couldn't stop laughing after that one.

They helped me put up all my posters, decorations, desk, laptop, make my bed, get out all of my pictures and just the whole nine yards. Pretty soon we were all laying on the queen sized bed, pretty much sprawled out all over each other, just talking. We were having such a fun time I didn't hear my parents get home, or come up stairs.

"Juniper?" They knocked before opening the door, We all glanced at the door to see my surprised parents standing there. I sat up in a sitting position on the bed. As did Stiles and Scott.

"Mom, this is Scott McCall, from last night. And this is Stiles Stilinksi. Guys, these are my parents. Names, not important." I concluded as I leaned back against my pillows.

"Hello." They both waved awkwardly. "You have a lovely home." Stiles said as an after thought.

"I see you helped my daughter with her room." My dad concluded, the boys nodded. "Good job." He said, I was surprised he was not in overbearing mode yet. Maybe he liked them for doing the heavy lifting so he didn't have to.

"We looked for you." My mom said. I was puzzled. "After school, we picked up Kaylee and Lucas. We didn't see you."

"I got a rid with Stiles again." I said pointing at him, he nodded in conformation.

"We took them out to eat. So you're on your own for dinner." Dad said, before taking out his wallet and walking over and handing me some money.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him and glanced at Stiles and Scott.

"Chinese?" I questioned.

"That sounds, ammmazzzinngg!" Stiles said in an exaggerated way as he flopped back onto my bed. I laughed.

"Well, I don't know a good place around here, do you?" Scott grabbed the money out of my hand.

"Stiles and I will go pick it up." I gave them both a thumbs up and flopped onto my bed as they walked out. Scott and Stiles brought back an assortment of Chinese, neither of us had noticed that I never told them what I liked to eat from a Chinese place, that gave us a good laugh as we pigged out on my carpet surrounded my take out boxes and soda. We spent the rest of the evening laughing and getting to know each other more and more. I didn't find it weird that I had grown closer to two guys then I ever would Allison and Lydia.

Sure I wanted to get to know both girls, but I just generally got along with guys better. It had always been that way, probably why I had never been lucky with love. Guys saw me as their best friend. Which I was fine with, I didn't want Stiles or Scott in that way. But if my plan to get Lydia and Stiles together worked, not only was I gonna' have to spend more time with Lydia, but I was gonna' be the only single one in the group. Well, except for Jackson because we were trying to get him away from Lydia, but I didn't want him, nor did I care much about him. Scott and Stiles were right, he was a jerk. I could tell that just from sitting near him.

After Stiles and Scott left, I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed. I had a feeling, tomorrow, was going to be way more exciting then today was. And that, put an anxious smile on my face as I drifted to sleep tucked into my comfy bed.

* * *

Well here it is! Chapter two of my Derek story! Sorry I have been missing in action lately. I had a rough summer, and then I broke my finger. And it didn't heal right, so it's all rude n' such. But I'm back, ready to update current stories and publish some new ones. I hope you all really like this chapter, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes as usual. I'm gonna' lay down, I'm way tired. I just wanted to get this up so you know I didn't abandon you all. I'll be working hard to update all of my stories. Anyway, like I said, I hope you all really like this chapter, Derek shall be in the next one! Read and Review!


	3. Bullet Wounds and Werewolves

That morning, I woke up quickly. Something told me this morning would be different.. new... and exciting. I eagerly awaited the day. I did my morning ritual. Showering, getting all the sweat and anything else off of my body after yesterdays day of decorating my room. I blow dried my hair and styled it in loose curls.

I grabbed a pair of lacy white panties and a matching bra out of my drawers and slipped into them. I proceeded them white a pair of snug white skinny jeans and a white tank top. I slipped an off the shoulder loose black and white thick striped shirt. I did my make simple. My eyes outlined in smokey eyeliner, my lips coated in pale pink gloss. I slipped some black and white feathered earrings and added as simple necklace before I slipped on my strappy black heels.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. My mom greeted me with her usual smile as I checked my phone. I had a text from stiles.

Video Games tonight?  
- Stiles.

I smiled and sat on the couch setting my back pack down next to me. My mom frowned from the kitchen. "You're not eating?" She questioned. I shook my head no.

"I'm not that hungry this morning." She pursed her lips but nodded her head in acceptance. My father was already off to work, so I didn't have to worry about him complaining about my eating habits that morning.

"That boy picking you up again?" She questioned as my siblings ate their breakfast.

"Yeah." Right on cue I heard Stiles's car horn outside. "And that's him, gotta' go!" I called as I picked up my backpack and ran out the door.

"Don't run in those shoes! You're going to fall!" My mom screeched after me. I just grinned and slammed the door behind me as I raced down the porch steps. Careful of my quick steps, though I was sure I wasn't going to fall, it wasn't like I ran with reckless abandon while in heels.

"Someone's in a good mood." Stiles commented as I slid into the passenger seat and shut the door. He pulled smoothly away from the curb and I slumped in my seat.

"I feel like today's going to be a good day." I said beaming at him.

"Really, I have the exact opposite feeling. Weird." He mumbled as he drove to school with his normal attention to the road. And by attention I mean bouncing lightly in his seat, his fingers drumming on the wheel. I just smiled. He was acting, a little distracted this morning. And I don't mean Stiles normal kind of distracted that I had got used to the last few days, I mean Stiles keeping something from me distracted.

"So video games today after school?" I questioned in response to his text. He brightened up and sent a smile my way.

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring that text. I sent it last night." He said with a mock hurt face. I laughed.

"I passed out you weirdo. Chinese food makes me sleepy." I patted my tummy and he shook his head in amusement.

"Fair enough!" He said with a laugh. I kept the smile on my face all the way until we parted ways and I was walking down the halls alone.

"Juniper!" I turned to see Allison approaching me. I furrowed my eyebrows, curious about what she wanted.

"Oh, hey Allison." She smiled once she got to me.

"I'm glad I found you!" I was even more confused about that, what did she need me for? "I'm sorry I wasn't more friendly yesterday. I just have a lot on my mind an-" I cut her off.

"It's okay. No worries!" I reassured her with a wave of my hand.

"Oh, good." She seemed relieved. "We should hang out sometime though. Get to know each other, you seem to be really good friends with Scott and Stiles already." She smiled at me, assuring me she wasn't jealous which was my immediate worried thought.

"Yeah, definitely." The bell rang and we quickly both parted ways. The rest of the day went by easy. Lunch was the highlight of course. I sat with Stiles and Scott, which meant Allison which wasn't bad. But it also meant Lydia and Jackson and a few other teammates.

"So how was unpacking?" Lydia asked in a bored tone and she poked her salad with a fork. I slowly swirled the green apple in my hands.

"Fun actually." Jackson scoffed.

"Unpacking with Scott and Stiles, fun?" He obviously didn't believe me. Lydia lightly elbowed him and gave him a look. He glared at the table in front of him and held his tongue. I narrowed my eyes at him. I really did not like this guy.

"Yeah, actually, they're really helpful. Afterwards we got Chinese." Lydia did a small forced smile.

"All the same, you should hang out with Allison and I this weekend." I bit my tongue and forced a smile right back at her.

"Yeah, actually, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great, it's settled. We'll meet at Allison's house." She beamed at us as the bell rang and I let out a breath.

"Hanging out with Lydia, are you serious?" Stiles asked as we walked out of the lunchroom together. I nodded my head and let out a long breath.

"Yep, have to spend time with her if I plan to force her to see how awesome you are." Stiles's cheeks flared pink a little. He cleared his throat and the color drained back out of his face.

"Scott's studying with Allison today. So it will just be you and I." He confirmed to me. I nodded.

"Alright sounds good." I didn't comment on his obvious topic change. He grinned.

"Prepare to lose!" He told me. I scoffed.

"Yeah, right." I shook my head at his obvious misconception of how the afternoon was going to go. "But hey, I'll call you when I get home, I have to stay after all my classes today and talk about extra credit since I started late. So I don't need a ride this afternoon, but don't get used to it!" I said pointing a finger at him.

"I would never milady!" he called as he walked away from me towards his class, I laughed and shook my head. My other classes zoomed by real fast, and pretty soon, it was the end of the day.

And now here I was, leisurely walking to class, thanks to having to stay overly long to talk about extra credit in my last period, I was now late to the next one with no excuse pass from the teacher that had made me late. I was not looking forward to getting detention on my last class of the day. So I was in no way trying to hurry there. I heard a scuffle up ahead in the almost completely deserted hallway.

One voice was Jackson's, the other was a deeper voice, an angry voice. He wanted to know where Scott was. I stopped next to the lockers, listening carefully. I know it wasn't nice to listen in on other people's conversations, but I was curious.

Jackson wouldn't tell the guy though, he just wanted to know what he was selling Scott. Scott was taking drugs? I furrowed my eyebrows, that couldn't be right. Jackson was just a jerk. The other guy seemed to not appreciate it either. I heard a bang as one of them got shoved into the locker. I flinched and quickly came around the corner to find Jackson holding the back of his neck. But he was all alone, the guy just vanished. Jackson looked startled to see me.

"Juniper." He said quickly, then grimaced, he was obviously in pain thanks to the other guy.

"Was someone looking for Scott?" I asked, he frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, Derek Hale." He confirmed. I frowned, I did not know who that was.

"Where did he go?" I asked. Jackson looked pale now and irritable.

"Why do you care?" He ground out as he stormed passed me, I frowned and quickly hurried down the hall. That's when I almost bumped into an extremely hot guy in a leather jacket. He wore all black, with black hair and the most beautiful set of light green eyes I had ever seen. They were splattered with light bits of brown as well. I gulped as he looked down at me angrily. Despite that he was raging hot, this guy didn't look so good at all.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He ground out. Yep, definitely the same voice as before. He started to walk away from me. But I quickly spit out the reason I had looked for him.

"You're looking for Scott right?" I asked before he could get very far. He slowly turned towards me.

"You know where he is?" It was like he was finally seeing me the first time. His eyes trailed over my small form with a little more effort then it would normally take a person. He was not doing good. "Take me to him." He demanded before I could get my answer out. I frowned but nodded. His hand reached out and latched onto my arm, though he seemed careful about it, despite the fact that he was handling me roughly. I walked quickly towards the school exit since the bell had rung. I'd worry about the fact I had skipped a class later. I saw Stiles get into his car and start to pull out.

"There's Stiles." I confirmed. Derek yanked the both of us forward and marched into the road. It seemed that action alone caused him to get a bit woozy, cause as Stiles slammed on the breaks and I flinched, Derek started to tumble.

"Hey! Don't fall!" I cried out as I caught him quickly from behind. My arms latching around him, to rest on his toned chest. But it was no use, his force sent me flying back into the pavement as well, his much larger form dwarfing mine. I heard feet running and suddenly Scott and Stiles were in front of me and an out of it Derek, who now laid against me. I groaned as I moved us into sitting position, Derek seemed aware of what I was doing and did his best to help, but it was taking a lot of effort. This guy was all muscle, and god was he heavy!

"What are you doing here?!" Scott said in a hushed whisper.

"And what are you doing with him?" Stiles demanded from me.

"He was looking for you Scott, and-" Derek cut me off.

"I was shot." He said simply, cutting me off. My eyes widened. What?!

"What, you're shot?!" I asked in a panicked voice. Stiles turned his attention away from me, and joined in with Scott who was paying acute attention to Derek.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles confirmed. I groaned as he slumped against me a little more. I hooked my arms tighter around his chest and shuffled his weight a bit with a groan of my own. He didn't seem to care, or maybe he didn't even notice. They were completely not paying attention to me now.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked. What? How was someone supposed to automatically heal from a gunshot wound? Was he insane?! Was he seriously on drugs?

"What do you mean heal?" I questioned. Stiles glanced at me nervously.

"Hold on, June. You're doing great." He told me in a comforting manner. Like it was the answer to my question or something. I glanced down at Derek's arm, blood was dripping from his hand and onto my white pants. Wonderful, just wonderful.

"I can't.." Derek panted for breath. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?!" Stiles asked quickly. A silver bullet?! What like.. oh man, these guys were nuts. Naturally I pick the crazy people as friends.

"A silver bullet, like as in werewol-" I started to question, but Derek cut me off. His large, extremely warm hand found my thigh, and clenched it tightly. It sent a pang all the way up through me into my abdomen. I tensed automatically, but I also shut up immediately as heat filled my body. It was like he wanted that to happen or something by the way he eyed me with a slightly turned head before turning back to the boys. Stiles and Scott glanced at me, but went back to Derek.

"No, you idiot." He ground out at Stiles now that I was silent. The way he answered Stiles made it seem like he was very used to Stiles's stupid questions.

"Wait, wait." Scott started, realization dawning on his face. "That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours." My eyes widened. Like as in forty-eight hours to live?! I opened my mouth, but glanced down at the hand that was still clenched around my thigh and instantly shut it again. For some reason, it made me feel safe. Which is weird considering I had just met the guy and he was shot. And they were talking about werewolves.. yep, I'm crazy too. It must be contagious.

"What?" Derek breathed, just as confused, panic in his voice now though. Cleverly hidden panic. "Wh-who said forty-eight hours?" He said in pained urgency.

"Who shot you." Scott said easily. Scott was there?! What's going on. Derek's hand clenched my thigh again as he gasped out loud. But this time it seemed to be to ground himself. Scott looked startled at something on Derek's face.

"What are you doing!? Stop that!" He scolded after looking around for anyone close by, but there was only the honking cars.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" He said angrily. His hand clenching tighter around my thigh. I groaned in pain. He loosened his hand a bit, but it looked like it took a lot of effort for him to do so.

"Derek." Scott told him, leaning in closer. "Get up!" He demanded.

"Juniper. Help him." Scott and Stiles said at the same time. I nodded and braced my legs. Slowly heaving him up with help from Scott. Scott tried to shuffle Derek away from my form, but Derek growled at him.

"No, she comes too. She knows too much." He told him. Something in Derek's eyes must have convinced Scott cause he nodded in agreement.

"Juniper. Get in the back." I quickly got in without question, I was far too curious about what was going on to walk away now anyway. Scott settled Derek in the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek's voice was calmer now, just pained.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent, she's with them." Derek told him.

"Why should I help you?!" Scott asked angrily. Stiles was looking around for people, making sure no one was over hearing the conversation I couldn't even believe we were having. Argent, as in Allison Argent?! The Argent's went around shooting people? And yet Scott was dating one? Derek gazed at him for a second.

"Because you need me." He concluded. A car door shut behind us, Scott turned to look at the source of the noise before turning back.

"Fine, I'll try." He said in defeat. He turned to Stiles. "Get them out of here." He gestured to Derek and I. Stiles glanced at Derek.

"I hate you for this, so much." He told him before starting up the car. I had the feeling Stiles did not like Derek. And I knew then, I had just gotten myself into a really big mess... My gut was right, something exciting was going to happen today, and I had unknowingly thrown myself right into the middle of it.

* * *

Alright, here it is, the next chapter, and it even has some Derek in it! As always, I apologize for any grammar mistakes n' all that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I've had it sitting in computer for a while. I wasn't sure if I should upload it because I wasn't sure if I even liked it enough to present it to all of you wonderful readers. However, I finally decided to give it a try, so I really do hope you enjoy it! As always, **Read and Review!**


End file.
